


Suit

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib





	Suit

爱德华·詹姆斯·肯维醒来之前睡得很不踏实。他梦见黑胡子站在船首像顶端引吭高歌，寒鸦号上所有船员光着膀子、操起手边各种各样的武器、餐具敲打应和，船舷和桅杆横梁上挤满了另外一千个吹喇叭的光屁股天使充当伴奏，热闹得仿佛整个世界被旋转着、扭曲地压缩到了这六十步见方的甲板上。  
真是太吵太难听了！男人的意识混沌，紧闭着眼睛坚决不睁开，四下里摸索，希望找到某些软的东西用来堵耳朵，却没料到自己转过半个身，径直摔到了地板上，似乎还带翻了一连串的东西，乒乒乓乓地砸了一地。当男人用胳膊护住脑门、扯开嗓门骂人的瞬间，圆规就像被射出的利箭插在鼻尖前，惊出了一身冷汗。  
差点把脑袋扎了个对穿的黄铜利器的中心位置曾经镶嵌过一颗劣质的水晶，用以遮盖螺丝，不知道在哪次狂风暴雨的航程中磕坏丢失，留下了个窟窿，现在正对在男人的眼前。没由来地大脑放空出神，男人端端地凝视着那个纺锤状、如同人眼的黑洞，就像是如果能把自己塞进去，通过漫长的隧道或者脐带，他便可以抵达岩石地幔之下的世界中心，在那里汇聚着这颗星球上所有的金银财宝，然后他就可以像贪婪的巨龙一样舒展四肢、躺上面睡懒觉，不用担心会被难听的歌声吵醒。  
爱德华看得太过入迷以至于几乎把自己看成了个对眼，直到船长室的大门被人踹开，突然涌入的阳光让男人像被烫伤的吸血鬼一样发出咆哮。  
“船长，早安。”  
阳光短暂地消失了，低沉的嗓音像安稳的黑暗，在光明隐匿的霎那间充满了原本就并不宽敞的船长室。拇指和食指在眼角和鼻梁之间搓揉了两三圈之后，爱德华·肯维用手肘捶击着地板，支撑住自己上半身的重量，翻身站了起来。  
“阿德瓦莱，刚才外面是有什么人在唱歌么？”和军需官清晰的称呼形成对比的是男人口齿不清的嘟囔。  
“是船员们新从码头学来的船歌，你也喜欢么？”  
“不，我被吵醒了，所以我决定禁止在寒鸦号上唱这首歌。还有，把刚才唱歌的人丢进海里。”  
船室因为波浪拍打港口而剧烈颠簸，男人趔趄了两步，像在跳某种滑稽的舞蹈，然后被军需官按住肩膀固定住。  
“船长。”皮肤黝黑的高大男人神情认真地解释道，“我觉得寒鸦上的所有人都很喜欢这首新歌。”  
爱德华瞪向自己的军需官，“所以？”  
“几乎每个人都唱过或者正在哼哼。你是打算把我们全部丢下海么？”  
摒息凝神对看三秒后，爱德华·肯维坚定地说了句“没错，全部丢下海”。  
拳打脚踢互殴三十秒后，爱德华·肯维被强壮的军需官抗在肩上，然后被丢进了大海。  
一把手和二把手之间的闹剧吸引了船员们的注意力，有人疯狂地拍打船壳，有人把甲板跺得砰砰响，有人大吹特吹口哨，有人手上还端着冒热气的炊具，而有人干脆腰缠绳索、像蜘蛛一样从横杆上倒挂下来。一时间整艘寒鸦上的活人都被聚集到了同一侧看热闹，船身因为配重陡然变化而开始摇摆、倾斜，以至于阿德瓦莱不得不提高嗓门，制止人群继续涌来，但是收效甚微。  
“船长！”  
金发的脑袋从海中钻出来，泛白的浪花在寒鸦号船身投下的阴影里格外明亮，泡泡簇拥在男人身边像开水般翻腾。先前慵懒的倦意被温暖的海水洗刷得干干净净，男人稳当地漂浮在海面，抹掉蛰眼睛的咸腥海水，抬手摇晃，似乎是在对船员们打招呼，于是众人也相应跟他呼应，零零散散的“船长”“肯维先生”喊声此起彼落。  
海盗头子的手指扫过挤在最前排的熟悉面孔，逐一念出他们的名字。被叫到的男人们咧开了傻乎乎的微笑，更加卖力地挥舞双手，就像在港口偶遇久违的老友。像是被大家脸上各式各样的微笑所感染，爱德华也露出大大的笑容，然后深吸一口气，发出震耳发聩的怒吼：“滚回你们该在的位置上，现在！立刻！马上！你们是打算把船翻过来吗！我数到三，如果还有任何一名白痴出现在我视野里！”  
不需要船长再说出后面半句威胁，甲板上的男人们立刻作鸟兽散，除了阿德瓦莱。  
“喂，肯维先生，哦，不，船长大人。”逆光加上黑人军需官黝黑的肤色，爱德华看不清楚对方脸上的表情，却能从口气中听出一丝幸灾乐祸。“洗澡的水温怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎，热一点更好。”  
“太子港已经够热了，温度再高也许大海会沸腾。”  
“煮熟的鲸鱼不是正好可以捞起来吃掉么！”  
海盗头子埋头奋勇前进，于是阿德瓦莱沿着甲板慢慢往船头方向同步走去。“所以您改变主意了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“关于新的船歌。”  
听到“船歌”这个单词，金发的海盗突然把脑袋从碧蓝的海水中拔出来，如果不是因为还泡在水里，阿德瓦莱认为自己肯定会在那种杀气腾腾的注视下后退半步。  
“不准！”  
“您建议我们一起唱？”  
“我说的是不准唱！”  
男人愤怒地拍打着水面，更接近一尾鱼儿搅动海水闹出的动静。黑人军需官无动于衷地转身，对着全船人拍了拍手掌，“该干活的继续，不要偷懒。吉本先生，如果您还想赚足够的钱给自己装一颗好的眼珠，就去帮帮菲尼克斯先生，他快用缆绳把自己给勒死了。搬运火药桶的先生们请温柔点，就像对待你们的钱包一样小心再小心，除非你们打算寒鸦给做成烤小鸟，而你们的肋排就会在盘边充当装饰摆盘。”  
一批补给货物整整齐齐地堆放在码头，前来交易的商人们也登上了寒鸦号的绳梯。在叫醒爱德华之前黑人已经上岸清点过数量，唯一的问题便是究竟是谁来签字画押。想起方才船长醉醺醺的模样，阿德瓦莱暗自叹了口气，盘算了下也许自己落笔比较靠谱。这个时候已经绕着港口游了几圈的宿醉海盗终于拽着绳梯爬上了甲板。湿透了的里衫被三下五除二扒下来挂在船舷，每迈出一步都在流汤滴水、沉重不已的裤子也被蹬掉砸在工具箱上，爱德华·詹姆士·肯维把自己脱得如同刚打娘胎出来一样，夸张地，赤条条地，耀武扬威地在甲板上行走，就像在对号称人类文明的地面王国示威。  
眼见这不雅的场景，商人们发出低声诅咒，嫌弃地别过脸。阿德瓦莱有些无奈又抱歉地对交易对象做了个少安毋躁地手势，转身迎向自己的船长。  
“船长先生。”  
“阿德瓦莱。”  
两人对眼看的时候谁也没有眨眼。  
“我们在新赫罗纳短暂逗留的时候预定了一批武器和补给，你还记得吗？”  
“似乎是有这么一回事。”  
“货物已经收到，就差你签字了。”  
爱德华接过清单看也没看，只是越过黑人结实的臂膀线条、望向不远处满脸怨气的几名商人，勾了勾手指，于是他的黑人军需官像一头忠诚的拉布拉多垂下了头。  
“所以几只穿着衣服的猴子是什么鬼？”  
根本勿需回头也知道船长指的是谁和谁，军需官一脸无奈地认真回答：“是跟我们做生意的人，你忘记了吗？大约是……”  
“我当然记得，二十三天前的中午，阳光就像现在一样美好，你跟我争论鲨鱼到底是背上的肉好吃还是白肚子上的肉比较柔软。”金发男人指了指自己的脑袋，“约定的交货期是三十天后在太子港，也就是距离现在的七天之后。除此之外我也记得前来交易人的长相，老奸巨猾的席尔瓦，还有鹰钩鼻的保镖。这几个穿着新皮鞋的家伙跟和我签下合约的不是同一拨人。”  
阿德瓦莱下意识地想要回头再看几眼确定，被爱德华伸出的双手掐住了脑袋。  
“请不要回头，阿德瓦莱先生，你的动作会向敌人暴露出我们的怀疑。保持刚才的表情和态度，继续演下去。”  
军需官定了定神，一时间不知道目光到底放在哪儿才好，最后只能直直得、几乎瞪成对眼地看向船长鼻梁。“为首的小个子称自己是席尔瓦先生的代理人。寒鸦抵达太子港已经有两天了，大街小巷都知道我们在这里。我认真检查过那个人携带的文书，看上去没有问题。”  
海盗头子没有立刻反驳，一个转瞬即逝的狡黠微笑消失在嘴角边。男人突然转身训斥路过的船员，要他们干活的时候手脚利索点。  
“你们这群懒鬼，太没有激情了，现在把歌大声地唱起来，踩着节拍欢快地跳起来，先生们！就像战斗那么激烈！就像死亡那么快乐！”  
然后爱德华·肯维起了个完全走偏的调子，直到唱出第三句歌词的时候，阿德瓦莱才勉强听出自己的船长正在唱他宣称最讨厌的新船歌。在紧张的时候面前的男人居然还能让人生出一丝想笑的情绪，阿德瓦莱实在是不知道该点头称赞还是该哭笑不得，不过眼下第一要务就是要兜住船长大人的面子，于是黑人军需官挺起胸膛，接过金发男人起的开头继续唱了下去。  
“祝国王健康，和平永存，  
愿幻象消失，财富如山。  
来吧，来吧，在一息尚存之时痛饮吧，  
死亡将让我们无福享受。”  
不明就里的船员们很快加入了合唱的大流，高低不齐的嗓音如同花色和质地各异的千万条丝线被编到一块儿，在太子港的码头铺开了一幅色彩缤纷的市井生活织毯。在所有人的声音淹没过自己之后，金发的白海盗和光头的黑海盗无声地转成了唇语交谈。  
 _“我还是坚持小个子有问题，必须取消交易。”  
“因为提前交货？”  
“不，因为他的外套，跟二十三天前在新赫罗纳见到的席尔瓦先生身上穿的是同一件。”_  
阿德瓦莱花了点时间去消化船长指出来的破绽，然而爱德华·肯维已经不再打算等下去、徒增来人的怀疑。他笑着在军需官的肩膀拍了一巴掌，而后大大咧咧地朝码头上等候的商人们走去。阿德瓦莱吃了一惊，下意识返身想要拉住他，却只抓住了对方胳膊上滑溜溜的海水。  
“先生们，早上好，今天是个不错的日子。”  
威尔士口音的英语从金发海盗的口中流淌出来，带着十足的礼貌，几乎令人忘记他现在正不着寸缕的情况。  
“你就是寒鸦号的船长肯维先生？”  
小个子已经在竭力抑制自己厌恶的语调，不过紧紧皱起的眉间把他的想法一览无遗地展现在海盗头子的眼前。  
“我是……”  
“您是席尔瓦先生的代理人。”打断了对方的话，爱德华抢先说，“我的军需官先前跟我详细解释过了。所以交易现在进行到哪一步了？”  
“如果您认为数量没有问题，那么应当签字和支付尾款，我手下的人会帮忙把货物装船。”  
“啊，没错，是这个流程。喂，阿德瓦莱！”  
爱德华抬高右手打了个响指，那份单子便递到他的手中。海盗头子看也没看厚厚的纸页上书写的内容，径直翻到了最后一页，“哈，席尔瓦先生已经签上了名字，那么我应该在下面的空白上签字，对吗？”  
对面的商人嘴角抽搐了好几次之后，终于鼓足勇气建议：“是的，没错，肯维先生。不过在签字之前，我希望你还是尊重一下文明世界的礼仪，先穿上衣服。”  
“我说代理人先生。”  
光脚在甲板上用力踏了两下，像是一种明显的提醒或者警告。  
“你和你手下的新皮鞋正站在寒鸦号的背脊上，而不是踩在太子港的泥巴路上。请记住，你们不是在文明世界，而是在我的国土。”  
然后男人话锋立刻一转。  
“啊，我忘记提醒您一件事，野蛮世界里是不存在笔墨和文字，所以这份合同，我可以用一种特别的方式给您画押，跟按你们在陆地上手印一样具有法律效应。”  
清单页被放到胯前，金发的海盗头子故意做了好几次模仿性交顶胯的动作。跟全副武装站在他面前的男人们对比之下，刻意的表演缺少了点情色的意味，倒是令人想起古老的城市广场上，放荡不羁的剧作家们书写的荒诞讽刺剧目。一直在偷瞄好戏的船员们被船长的精彩表演深深折服，爆发出哄堂大笑。受到侮辱和嘲讽的代理商人熟练地掀起外套下摆，可是外套右侧下没有发现武器，小个子男人脸色顿时像拧干的棉布般煞白，他急急忙忙地再转到另外一边。爱德华·肯维几乎是在同时发起了行动，他反手从阿德瓦莱的腰带上抽出了弯刀、架在对方的肩颈上，另外一只手在丢掉合同的瞬间牢牢地扣住了手腕，男人欺身逼近，钳制住小个子男人的手臂牢牢地紧贴在他自己的身侧，以防对方从袖口里弹出其他武器。  
“一个友善的提醒，如果面前的敌人是爱德华·肯维，就不要轻举妄动。”  
开口说话的是阿德瓦莱，黑人低沉的嗓音从爱德华的后脑勺飘来。全场只有海盗头子一个人看不见，但是没有任何一个人比爱德华更确信，身后训练有素的军需官早已拔出了燧发枪，一左一右正指着小个子商人随从们的眉心。船员们也纷纷掏出随身武器，从四面八方逼近。先前充斥在周遭的嬉笑怒骂声音突然归于沉寂，唯一不变的只有徘徊在天空的太阳，船帆和桅杆的影子笼罩着寒鸦号；阿德瓦莱和寒鸦的成员则仿佛是爱德华·肯维身上投射出的影子，是男人战斗意志的延伸。  
“代理人先生。”金发男人收敛起可怕的笑容，认真地警告，“不管你究竟是哪一边派来的，我没有兴趣知道，我认为你现在也没有兴趣自我介绍。请认真听着，我只会讲一遍，不会有下一次。离我和我的船远点。”  
在船长的授意下，船员们一哄而上赶走了冒牌商人们。出于谨慎考虑，爱德华还是决定中断整修，召回所有上岸的船员，日落之前起锚离开。在码头巡视过一圈之后，阿德瓦莱再次敲开了船长室的门。里面依然如之前般乱糟糟的，同处一室的依然是阿德瓦莱和爱德华·肯维。  
透气用的小窗间或地泄露进来几缕明亮的天光，从散开的金色发尾缠绕到晒成蜜色的脖颈，在男人躬背的时候均匀散布到布满纹身的结实后背。阿德瓦莱忽然想起一种穿行在家乡红树林顶端的大猫，亮金色的短毛像是被神明以黑色的树汁描画了一副巨大的迷宫或者藏宝图。当地人认为那些机敏的狩猎者是失落宝藏的守护者，而阿德瓦莱却觉得它们的存在相比起未知的财宝，本身就是一道引人入胜的谜题。  
黑人军需官走进船长室后约莫等了四分之一沙漏的时间，直到金发的船长从垃圾堆里翻出了一条裤子和一件皱皱巴巴的棉布衫，才说出了第一句话。  
“商人们带来的补给还留在码头上。”  
“你已经检查过了吧？没问题的全部搬上来。”  
“你好像没有签字也没有支付尾款，不过合同本身也被你扔海里喂鱼了。”  
“我们是海盗啊，打劫天经地义。”  
阿德瓦莱点了点头，推断爱德华的酒已经全醒了，此时思路十分清晰。  
“在我去干活之前，我还是想知道为什么你能从一件外套就分辨出对方是假冒的。”  
“因为你的船长大人机智过人，这个回答令你满意吗？”海盗头子终于把自己套进了布料里，完成了从原始人到英国人的十万年进化。  
“如果下一次你还希望全船的人能共同御敌，至少也要让我知道我们被卷入了什么阴谋。”  
来回踱步，爱德华意识到要哄骗顽固的军需官是件吃力不讨好的事情，于是他利落地举手投降了。“有两伙互相敌对的人，都认为我掌握着他们想要的某件东西。今天出现在我们面前的假冒者也许想借着补给的名义登船，在忙碌的日子里如果有人混上船、藏身在货舱里不是什么困难的事情。当然今天遇到的这些假冒者还算挺客气的，大约是来自‘刺客’的那帮虚伪者吧。”  
摸了摸下巴，阿德瓦莱问：“你的手里究竟有没有他们要找的东西呢？”  
金发男人露出了神秘莫测的微笑，如同半眯眼盯住猎物的狐狸。黑人很熟悉这个表情，它的含义代表着“是”。在船上深入讨论危险的话题是不明智的，于是黑人转向第二个疑问，“你跟我说假冒者的穿着有问题，你一定是发现了我不知道的细节。”  
“他们的皮鞋是崭新的，几乎没有沾到陆地上的泥巴。我跟席尔瓦打过两次交道，是个很臭屁的家伙，他曾经向我炫耀过外套上的扣子是特制的玫瑰花形状，所以我能一眼认出那件衣服的主人，我不相信席尔瓦派个跑腿的仆人会把自己的衣服也一并出借。也许是刻意让自己看上去像席尔瓦派来的，或者就是那件衣服挺值钱，于是小个子便当作战利品穿上了。太过于精心的安排，一件特别的衣服套在完全不符合的人身上，一眼就会被看出破绽。野兽不会因为穿上衣服就变成人类，但是人类一旦披上兽皮倒是很难脱下来。”  
“好吧，你的判断是对的，我太大意了。”  
思考再三，黑人军需官终于松下绷紧的肩膀线条，表示自己完全服气了。船长走过来，安慰似地地拍在他的后背，“委托文书，契约精神，文明是很容易被复制被伪造的，阿德瓦莱先生，下一次你不会再轻易地上文明的当了。”  
接下来他们心照不宣地跳过了前面的话题，详细地讨论了未来一周的航行策略、下一个补给点的确认之类的事情之后，阿德瓦莱便告辞离开。屋子里少了一个人温度下降，或者是因为早上被丢进海里着凉了，爱德华大大地打了个喷嚏。考虑着是不是应该多穿件外套的问题，金发男人打开了放置其他季节衣物的箱子，在里面翻找了一阵之后，他的目光落在了一件衣服上。  
连着兜帽的白色长外套，边缘用染成深色的皮革加固。外套被认真清洗过，刺客标志的腰带被端正地摆放在衣服上，在金色的光晕里闪闪发亮，诱惑男人伸手去触碰。  
一件特别的衣服套在完全不符合的人身上，一眼就会被看出破绽。这句话当然不仅仅是在告诫阿德瓦莱。  
爱德华·詹姆斯·肯维缩回手，重重地阖上了箱子。

 

END.


End file.
